Zero Ichimaru
Zero Ichinose (一ノ瀬ゼロ, Ichinose Zero) is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Zero is a teacher at Phonesia High, in which, several of their students have gone missing for a very mysterious reason. It's only until Kida and Lavi come to solve what's happening. However, it may not be what Zero exactly hoped for. Zero holds the title for, "The Yellow Rose of Epiphany." Seeing how Zero still loathes himself for the mistakes he made years ago, never taking the time to truly still love his sometimes Appearance Zero is rather tall for his old age, silver hair, nearly pale skin, and deep wine red eyes. Zero has naturally wavy hair which causes him no end of distress. His silver ash blonde hair is in a perpetually messy state, which is sometimes exaggerated into a frizzy afro when Zero's hair is hit by extreme heat. He has indeterminate "dead fish eyes", which are called such because they are nearly always half-lidded. He has fair skin and has a fairly muscular build despite the number of sweets he eats. Since Zero was usually teaching or on the school campus, he would typically wear his teachers uniform of an unbuttoned white button down, a loose black tie, and black slacks. Lazied down in his own typical style. Though he would be usually seen wearing this attire, even not teaching. If so, he likes to wear hoodies and just regular pants. However, during missions, his outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and at the end of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve and the right half drops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his gun would hang. Underneath, he wears a black red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. It is shown that he has a closet full of replicas of this outfit, so whenever it gets destroyed he can appear in the next episode or chapter with a new one. All in all, his outfit suggests an air of laziness and may be a reflection of Zero's own personal sense of style. Zero, being the lazy rebel he is, also wears five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage and two on his right. Neglecting the school rules and does it purely on his own accord. Zero also bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck, originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. However, during school hours, he just wears a patch to cover it up. He has grown taller as the series progresses. Zero is considered to be attractive and handsome, by almost everyone he encounters. Everyone usually stopping to stare because of his unique features. Because of his personality, however like Robin, Zero usually has a one-track mind and the same blank expression. Usually neglecting those who stare at him. Mostly because he's spacing out and not paying attention to the situation, getting him the true title of "Airhead" compared to Eden. A blank stare on his face when you catch him off guard, since he's tired from the night before, staying up all night reading or wandering around. Zero has a small habit of smoking from his instructor, usually found outside sharing a smoke with Robin. Zero enjoys wearing dressed-up causal things, so sometimes he shares his attire with Karna since he doesn't have much of his own. 5eeea737adba8e4ad2e067abe0eecf5b--gintama-medium.jpg 2ba9a69c2823f588cffcc0c49552a44d.jpg 0819172708c2480cef4cc11c2f28a5e2.jpg 7c51d16db90ef31a2b6fe9dcc728766f.jpg Zxs1103.full.1771617.jpg 21fe915e88346ed719c7d3322e932c59.jpg 4de9fe2af40b636d49f364ecc4237dc6.jpg 1b841aca7ac6571c43beba6f4c0ee61e.jpg Personality Zero is generally a composed person. It takes a lot for him to show emotion when he's usually calm and very collected. However, throughout the series, Zero is very overprotective of Kida, often keeping her away from the other Knights that pick or bother her. Thus her main assailant, Ikuto, would often butt heads with Zero. The two often getting into fights then the most. Although he comes across to other people he doesn't know as cold-hearted and hostile, he is friendlier towards his and Kida. Though he appears otherwise, he is a gentle and kind person. Due to his childhood, though, he builds barriers around himself and does not let these barriers down all the way, even for Kida and the other Roses. Despite this, however, he has a kind heart which longs to protect humans and those close to him, and he will never betray the ones he holds dear. As a child, Zero was once a quiet and gentle boy, to the point that Kiyoko questioned whether or not he was even capable of being a vampire hunter to carry on their family name. However, after Thomas's attack on his sister and his parents, Zero developed a strong hatred towards vampires and anything of the like. Still having a small prejudice against Robin and Eden for being the slightest bit of supernatural. Zero is a tsundere character; he sports a scary aura that makes most of the students wary of him. He can also glare in a way that even Leo can call scary. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, and his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. Following his full awakening as a vampire, Zero harbors a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and his reliance on Kida. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do if he becomes too wild causes him to give up and he almost kills himself with his anti-vampire gun. However, Kida arrives just in time to stop him. At times, he would rather ignore his hunger to the point of starvation instead of going to Kida or his friends for help. Zero is hostile towards vampires when they threaten him, however, he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one, retaining a level of civility. Zero expresses a great deal of anger towards Purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, and because of this, he extends this hostility toward Sophie as well after she reawakens into a Pureblood vampire. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues, ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness to protect his friend. Zero is intelligent, athletic, and good-hearted, nevertheless has a difficult time thinking of himself or any other vampire as anything but a monster. He struggles both with his desires for blood and his equally strong desire to kill vampires. Because of all this, Zero can be very closed off, as well as being difficult to understand or get close to, especially since he has a habit of not expressing his true feelings. These true feelings are hidden behind a cold, composed personality. He has a lot of attitudes, is not at all impressed or easily controlled by higher class vampires, and he also carries a positively burning hatred of all Purebloods. He often acts as if he doesn’t care about anything in order to hide all the scars and pain inside him that have nowhere to go. Zero still blames himself for the death of his family, seeing how the Ichinose clan was rather infamous vampire hunters. A purebred named Thomas came and killed his parents, slaughtering his beloved sister in front of Zero. Turning the little boy into the monster he ever so hated. Thus, Zero has never known his own self-worth or his own self-love. Always blaming himself for his careless actions. Despite his calm demeanor, Zero did initially possess a mild level of arrogance, which, combined with his solitary tendencies, sometimes made him take the initiative without considering the opinions of others. In his fight against Seven, he failed to effectively communicate with Karna and plan ahead, leading him to be berated by his opponent. Always relying on himself and he alone would be enough to grant him victory. Zero likes to be around Senri, despite their slight age gap. Seeing how Senri enjoys quiet things like Zero does. Zero is also very fond of Henry and Sasori, either usually seen with the two. On a stressful day, he hangs around the elder Roses; Sasori, Tsubasa, and Oz for an evening drink as they talk about their day. Zero still has a distant attitude but has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling when seen fit. His feelings towards Kida is usually shown in the smallest of gestures. Like buying her small candies or helping her with her homework. Zero can't keep up with Kitla, since she's the extreme opposite of him. Kitla extremely prideful and loud as Zero likes to stick to him calmer roots. They usually yell at one another when they encounter one another, but he thinks of her as a motherly figure. Somewhat. Stats Card Synopsis Kids have been disappearing at his school, and the neighboring town, so Kida helps him look for the missing kids. Zero is caught in an unrequited love, and he’s never really known love because of his parents abandoning him and the girl he loves won’t see him the same way. He’s also a vampire, a damned monster that he hates with a passion, so he hates himself even more. Abilities Senses *Because of his vampire lineage, he has higher sight and hearing; allowing him to see and hear better than most humans, but not as well as Eden. *Zero gets annoyed with his ability very easily because he can hear what students say behind his back. *If Zero tries to focus hard enough, he can hear the slight thoughts of people. Expert Marksman *Despite not being as experienced as Eden or Lavi without a teacher to teach him, Zero is a rather impeccable marksman. *Because of his vampire lineage, Zero's eyes are able to move faster than an average human. Allowing to spot enemies from far away distances. *When settles disputes, he and Eden have a shootout. *If he focuses hard enough, Zero can sense someone's heat signature and use it to his aim. Due to his sheer luck, if he manages to hit a target once, he can hit the target more frequently again and again. Outrage'' (怒り) *Outrage is the vessel quipped and gifted to Zero from Kitla after he formed a vow with Kida. **Seeing how Sophie destroyed Zero's old weapon. *Like Eden's Guardian Bells, Outrage is focused on purely Zero's Reiatsu as he wields it, only working in his own hands. Shooting outbursts of yellow like bullets. *Zero can fire his bullets with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, he charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. Vážící Váhy ''(Clanging Scales, つぶれている鱗) *Zero's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Kitla, it's a variation of Strength & Dragon-like Magic. *Zero doesn't have enough Reiastu to use the Dragon Magic he is allowed from his Aria, but he uses the Strengthing Magic greatly to his advantage. *Zero hands can turn into large claws, in which he can use slashes the target with huge sharp claws. *Clanging Scales also transforms a layer of armor over Zero's body, protecting his skin like a Dragon's scales would. **Clanging Scales can also be used defensively, seeing how it covers his body and arms. Draconis Dei inhabitant (Dwell in the Dragon, 龍の上に住む) *Zero's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because of the amount of Reiastu it uses, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *This ability allows Zero to summon Kitla in her true form, in which he and she merge together to possess the great and powerful Dragon she once was. *The Dragon they become has a limitless amount of Fire Magic and Strength Magic, allowing nothing to come to harm to them in this form - the Dragon can also fly. *One ability allows their fist to release a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, their punches there target with an immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of their foes to pieces. Another allows them to practically rip the Earth out of its place. *However, their fire-breathing was quietly powerful. **Even more deadly then Eden's in his The Wolf of Paradise. *Though, out of all the Roses', Zero knows he can't use this often. Being of how he and Katla do not get along, he loses control and the two rampages. Travia *Zero is surprisingly good at cooking, in which he helps Karna with from time to time. *Zero is mostly found eating and sleeping around the house, never one for small talk or conversation. *Zero really likes to eat ramen too, usually found slurping some outside as he watches the ocean waves come in. *Zero has a hard time sleeping, claiming he's a child of the night, he's found with Tsubasa keeping him company in his sleep or sitting outside on the roof as he watches the stars. *He really enjoys video games too, often playing with Senri. *Zero can't stand noisy people, so he usually just wonders off from missions when everyone is too much to handle. *Sadly though, Zero does need blood to survive. In which, he only drinks off Kida for because she refuses for anyone else to get "hurt" by him. Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Vatican Category:Human Category:Vampire Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen